The present invention relates to steps having a variable configuration.
In order to take into account each particular configuration, which determines the slope of the strings and the distance between treads, made-to-measure steps can be manufactured, which are supplied assembled, or which on the other hand can be assembled on site. Such steps are expensive both to manufacture and to install.
Some known steps have an adjustable configuration but their structural components are still expensive. Thus steps are known according to DE-A-1 778 509 in which the treads have on each side two angle-irons pierced by a hole in order to allow locking in an adjustable position in a slide of the strings. These steps are expensive to manufacture with several welded pieces. A stock must be kept of different treads for the different widths of steps. The rigidity of the steps depends on the rigidity of the angle-irons.
The object of the invention is to propose steps having a variable configuration which are particularly simple to make and to install.